moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
England Axefall
England Axefall "A fighter's senses are as needed as his heartbeat." -England England Axefall is a human monk hailing from the Kingdom of Gilneas. Below details his looks, his personality, and known history. Appearance England was in no way an abnormal man in terms of overall appearance. He was fit, lean, and in shape-- the monk was well toned from years of training, though his build was more of a quick fighter than a bulky heavy-hitter. In essence, he looked exactly as the character model previewed him. The monk's notable features included his scars, bruises, and a tattoo. A gash runs diagonally across his right eye, likely from a worgen during the fall of Gilneas. Bruises litter his knuckles, quite obviously from punching too many things over the years. A black head of a tiger is tattooed on his upper back, just below his shoulderblades. Always on his person was a silver locket in the shape of a heart, though no one can be certain what is inside. Personality Generally speaking, England is very formal and respectful. Upfront, the monk has a very dry personality held together by a stoic demeanor. In truth, he may come off as a dick. However, this is mostly a front. His current behaviors are the result of disciplined training and personal loss, hardening the man and completely erasing who England Axefall used to be... Which, in all actuality, was a witty, happy-go-lucky type of person. Do not be afraid of how he his, however, because it only takes the right type of person to remind him of who he was. It just might require some convincing. Known History England's story starts in Gilneas, where he met the Pendragon brothers-- Lockewood and Alystair-- as children. They were of noble birth, however he was from a low-middle class family. The young kid, feisty as ever, was most often found enjoying the luxury of a rich boy's life at his friends' home, following the two around. However, despite such, England grew up humble. His parents, before they passed, always kept him level-headed and away from the fantasy lifestyle of the Gilnean rococo. As a teenager, he could never hold an occupation for long. Farming-- failure. Shopkeeping-- failure. Male dancer? Definite failure. He's tried them all. In his searches for a new job, he stumbled upon an underground pit fighting arena. He was very agile as is, albeit lanky and too skinny for his age. However, people paid good coin to see a little scrawny kid get beaten bloody by a big meathead; thus, the young man found a source of income, even if the arena masters gave him scraps for pay. It wasn't until three years after he started fighting, when he was fifteen, that an old, gruff pitfighter took pity on the constantly beaten kid. He was trained with his awkward and smaller body-type in mind, focus around being slippery and annoying, tiring out the opponent before delivering swift and deadly strikes to the weak points of the bigger, buffer men. From that point on, England grew to don the nickname, "The Tiger of Gilneas," using it as his callsign for his scheduled fights. Along the way, he met a barmaiden who worked in one of the underground pits-- Victoria. The two quickly fell in love; and in youthful impatience, married early. However, this was nothing but a blessing for the both of them; soon after having a little girl, Vanessa. Neither of them made it out of the fall of Gilneas. The ransacking of his homeland left England unafflicted, however lost. With the death of his family, he was broken. And angry. And wanting to give a big middle finger to the world for what it did to him. Not stepping foot into Darnassus, the man immediately traversed south down Kalimdor and positioned himself as an assassin-for-hire. The rest of England's history is foggy to the common knowledge of others, as he dropped off the map until the mists cleared in Pandaria. He left his life as an assassin, still broken from the loss of his family, to try and attempt to refind himself in the new lands. Luckily for him, he discovered a monastery up in the mountains, the monks there teaching him the ways of the White Tiger. He has recently returned from Pandaria, rejoining with his two childhood friends to start civilian life again. A new man with instilled behaviors, he follows only his own moral compass and wherever his new life decides to take him. Category:Characters Category:Gilnean